Stalking My Master
by Aliac
Summary: Letters sent between Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus. Rated M for swearing and some sexual stuff..
1. Dear Claude Faustus

**A/N: Hello! My friend and I have decided to make a fanfiction with Sebastian and Claude writing letters to each other. We got the inspiration from a fanfic called Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon. If you haven't read it, you should :3 Anyway, my friend (let's call her Rin for now) is Sebastian, and I am Claude. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Dear Claude Faustus,

Please stop bothering the Young Master. You may got a bit too attached to him after the little "exchange" of ours, though this is going slightly too far. I hope I won't catch you peeking in the bathroom window while the Young Master is having his evening bath again. I doubt Trancy would mind you stalking him while being naked on the bathroom, nor bedroom.

Regards,

Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. Hello there, Sebastian

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing the story, we really appreciate it :D And also, we are are going to upload a new chapter every day, because they are so short. That's it.. Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Dear Sebastian Michaelis

I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just having my evening walk when I walked past your mansion, and thought I would check on how my Master's rival was doing. Also, what I do with my Master is none of your bussiness. My Master loves me, and would let me do him as many times as possible, if I asked, while your master only sees you as a pawn to gain his revenge. Ha!

Claude Faustus


	3. I am a proper butler

**A/N: Hello again! I just need to thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following our story, and tell you again that we got the idea for this from a fanfic called Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon. It's really good! Aaand I want to share something completely unimportant with you.. It's my birthday! Yaaaaay.. Okay, that's it :3**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. **

* * *

Well Faustus,

An evening walk past the second floor? What a walk, I must say.

My job isn't to screw my very own Master like another whore (or you), but to serve him as a proper butler. I'm doing this for a soul, not for sex. You might have other interests and fetishes like doing underaged ones, though.

Sebastian Michaelis.


	4. Nuns

**A/N: HI! Usually, I (Aliac) am the one who writes the author's notes, but Rin is here now, so she'll write something :3**

**Rin: Ohai~ Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favourites! It really makes our (at least my) day ; A ; Ehm. Yes. Hai.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it. Also, we got the idea from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon :)**

* * *

Michaelis,

I'm also acting as a butler because of a soul, but that doesn't mean I can't enoy it. Having sex with another person doesn't make me a whore. If so, then you would be a first class prostitute. Even if you haven't screwed the boy (yet), that doesn't make you any better than me. At least I'm not the one fucking nuns!

Claude Faustus


	5. We should end this

**A/N: Hellow! Rin and I are leaving for the weekend, and we're not sure if we'll have any internet, but if we do, we'll keep posting :3**

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it. Also, we got the idea from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon :3**

* * *

Faustus,

Fucking nuns? Prostitute? - Pardon me for following orders from my Master. Though, I doubt you would have been any better than me.

What do you say about a game of chess to end this little discussion? It'll just be awkward if either Tanaka or anyone else of the servants comes over these letters. Better to end this sooner than later, don't you think so?

Sebastian Michaelis.

PS. Stop behaving like a child, Faustus.


	6. I'm not behaving like a child!

**A/N: Hellow! We were a bit delayed because we were on a convention this weekend (dressed as Ciel and Lizzy :D). We're going to upload some more chapters today, to make up for the ones we skipped ;)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic by Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Michaelis

I'm not behaving like a child at all. I mean, why would I? The most childish thing to do would be using chess to end the discussion. Though, I do like playing chess, and I'm sure I'll enjoy watching you lose. Let's say the loser has to wear a maid costume for a week. Deal?

Claude Faustus


	7. Details

**A/N: Hi! I probably don't have to tell you, but if there's anything you think we should add, you can tell us, and we'll try to fix it :D 'K, that's all, bye.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this from a fanfic called Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Faustus,

I won't say no to something like that. It'll amuse me well, watching you dressed up as a female servant for a whole week. I doubt Trancy would mind either – not at all. Please give the details about when and where.

Sebastian Michaelis.


	8. Extra

**A/N: So, there WILL be more extra chapters like this, where other people than Claude and Sebastian write :3 Hopefully, you'll like it. Hopefully...**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Dear Claude Faustus,

I found these letters to Mr. Sebastian, and I don't know how to say it, but... HE IS MINE, YOU FUCKING BITCH, OMG, I HATE YOU, I'LL SHOOT YOUR AND HANNAH'S FACE, NOT TO FORGET THAT SON OF A BITCH ALOIS TRANCY AND THE TRIPLETS.

… HE IS MINE, OKAY?

With kind regards and lots of love,  
May-Rin.


	9. Extra Maid

**A/N: We're very sorry for not updating the past week. We probably won't be able to upload a new chapter every day anymore, but we'll still update regularly. We hope. .**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Dear.. Mey-Rin?

What are you talking about? I don't care if Sebastian is «yours» or whatever, it has nothing to do with me. Though I almost pity him for having such a.. overly attached maid. Our maid does everything we want her to do, and she doesn't nag about us talking to other people.

Regards

Claude Faustus


	10. Extra Maid 2

**A/N: We're alive! We're sorry for the delay, and we promise we will start uploading faster now. This chapter is very short, so I'ma upload another one right away. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Dear Claude,

Please pardon our maid, it's not usual for her to... be like that.

..

Sebastian Michaelis


	11. I'm going to win this game

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Michaelis,

Never mind that.

I'm going to win this game. Let's meet up tomorrow at your place and end this. I'll take my Master with me, since it's been a while since he has talked to your master. He's quite eager, since he found the letters you sent me. It seems that under his pillow wasn't such a good hiding place. Luckily, he only saw the last letter before I managed to take the other ones.

Claude Faustus


	12. Crossdressing

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Faustus,

I told you I was going to win, and right I was. It was more amusing than I thought too. You know how difficult it is to keep a straight face while seeing a crossdressing demon? (I am not referring to a certain shinigami.) Too bad Young Master seemed a bit displeased.

Sebastian Michaelis.


	13. It's your fault!

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Michaelis,

The only reason you won was because your master was sticking his ass up in my face while I was trying to concentrate! I know my Master was the one pushing him, but it's still your fault! And you didn't keep a straight face at all while I was "crossdressing", you just sat there smirking like an idiot!

Claude Faustus


	14. I have better things to do

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Faustus,

"Sticking his ass up"? You really make me laugh here. And like you said, it was your master pushing him, which means it's your own master's fault (too). This is a very short letter compared to the other ones, but I have some better things to do than writing letters to a crossdresser.

Sebastian Michaelis.


	15. You will pay!

******A/N: Woah, sorry for not uploading anything! I've been kind of busy lately, but I'll_ try_ to upload a new chapter every day. **

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Michaelis,

A crossdresser?! Really?! This was one time, Michaelis, but I promise you, I will beat you, and then you will have to be the one serving your master in a maid costume. Or maybe you'll even have to dress up like a slut and walk around in town! I'll make you pay, mark my words!

Claude Faustus


	16. When will you learn?

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude, Claude, Claude...

When will you learn? The more games, the more loss for you. Which means even more humiliating for you as a demon.

_Kind regards,_

Sebastian.


	17. I will win!

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian!

I challenge you to another round of chess! This time, we won't be near any of our masters, so no one will be able to distract me. The loser will have to dress up in a bunny costume and pole dance in a gay bar! This time, I will surely win!

Claude Faustus


	18. Are you sure about this?

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

So Claude,

Are you really sure about this? People might think you are gay. Not that you're not, though. But I'll accept your challenge. I'll let you bring the chess board and pieces.

Sebastian Michaelis.


	19. You fool

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

_Dear _Sebastian,

It was a pleasure playing chess with you, and it was even better watching you pole dance at the gay bar. Funny how much people threw at you while you were dancing.. Money, underwear, condoms. Hahaha, you fool! I told you I would beat you!

_Regards_

Claude Faustus


	20. You liked it, didn't you?

******A/N: Your reviews made me want to update this as fast as possible, so here you go! ^^**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

How strange, Claude,

That it seemed like it was even more women entering that place to watch me than men. But you might have been too busy to notice while _watching me_. Not surprising, though. By the way, that blush over your face was really easy to notice, even how much you tried to hide it. It also seemed like you knew that place and those people in there quite well. Still not surprising.

_Regards,_

Sebastian Michaelis.


	21. I did not blush!

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian!

I did not blush! And of course I knew the place, since my Master visits it every once in a while. As you well know, he enjoys playing with other men. He has probably _done things _with your master too, but of course,you wouldn't know.

Claude


	22. Business

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Admit the blushing. Your face was almost _glowing_ in both red and in excitement.

By the way, the Young Master is coming over in two days to talk some business with your master.

Sebastian.


	23. Nothing but a pawn

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I TOLD YOU, I DID NOT BLUSH!

And about the meeting, my Master is already looking forward to it. He seems very fond of your master, if I may say so. I think he might even be _in love. _

I know you're jealous, Sebastian, since your master sees you as nothing but a pawn, and my Master and I probably mean more to him than you.

_Sincerly_

Claude


	24. You must be very proud

******A/N: MASS UPLOAD!**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

_Dear_ Claude,

_Of course you weren't._

But I must ask, what did your master do towards the Young Master? He looked quite _terrified _after getting out of that bedroom of yours. Even if your master wants to screw everything he sees, please keep him away from violating certain persons. You must be very proud of Earl Trancy after raising him as much / little as you did.

_Shame on you,_

Sebastian.


	25. Virgin

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis!

My Master did not screw that boy! He was just demonstrating a few things, but I can assure you, your little master is still a virgin. If you do not believe me, maybe you should check for yourself. Though I doubt your master would ever talk to you again if you did that. Heh... Must be hard for you.

Claude


	26. Perverts

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Demonstrating unnecessary things and stripping my Master halfway down.

I won't check if he's a virgin or not. I'm supposed to be his butler, not his rapist. Not that it would matter for you, whatever you do towards your '_toy_'- (it's not difficult to see that you see him as your toy) -since both of you are sharing a same thing; _Perverts._

_Sincerely,_

Sebastian.


	27. How am I a pervert?

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

_Dear _Sebastian,

How call you call me a pervert? What have I ever done to make you say that? I know that my Master is a bit wicked, and he has his reasons, but ME?! I'm not a pervert at all! And I have seen the way you look at your little master, and your thoughts are really showing in your face. Especially when you're staring at his ass.

_Regards_

Claude


	28. Tempted

******A/N: Sorry, but we can assure you, we're NOT drunk. Just think of it like.. an early Christmas present!**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

_Claude,_

Why are you staring at either me or my Young Master's bum? Are you too tempted to not do it?

… Again, please keep your master away from mine. Yesterday night, he tried to sneak in the same place as where you stalked the Young Master. You indeed did raise him.

Sebastian.


	29. He is a uke

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

How absurd. I did not raise my Master, and if I did, so what? He makes his own choices, and does his own things, and it's not my fault. And by the way, I don't think he would go as far as to rape your master, since he is more of a uke.

Claude Faustus


	30. Chores

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

You must know _everything_ of that, indeed. What's your morning 'chores', to suck his dick? My Master ordered me to tell you to keep him away, it was not my choice to tell. I wouldn't mind about it though, as long as he didn't make a ruckus. I have enough as it is with Pluto...

Sebastian.


	31. I don't care

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I couldn't care less what your master ordered. I have enough with following my Master's orders, so I don't see why I should listen to yours. My Master doesn't want to stay away, and then that's your problem, not mine. I'll just enjoy all the mess he makes in your mansion.

Claude


	32. Christmas Special

******A/N: This is a Christmas special (or something)! Yaay~**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Dear Claude Faustus and Trancy household

We invite you for a Christmas dinner at the Phantomhive mansion the 25th of December.

Regards,

The Phantomhive household.


	33. Christmas Dinner

******A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Dear Sebastian (and Phantomhive household),

That was certainly not expected, I must say, after that incident at your mansion a few days ago. I'm sure you remember when Alois came to surprise you, and your master ended up nearly getting eaten by a bunch of rats.

Anyway, we accept your invitation. We'll see you soon.

Regards,

Claude Faustus and Trancy household


	34. Catnip tequila

******A/N: Sorry for not updating, but you know.. Christmas...**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

_Dear Faustus_

Why the invitation was unexpected shouldn't be unclear, especially after that _incident_ of yours. We aren't exactly expecting you next year, to say it like that. At least not with Catnip Tequila.

_Get out of my bed_

Sebastian Michaelis.


	35. Furry handcuffs

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Michaelis,

Was I the one who served the Catnip tequila? No? Exactly. It was your fault for giving something for both me and my Master. You know that he was the one that made me drink, right?

One more thing, think about yourself too, you were drunk as a sailor, to say it at the least. And by the way, where did you get those.. furry handcuffs anyway?

Just thinking about them makes me shudder.

Faustus


	36. Present

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Faustus,

Even though you drank a lot more than any other. I don't think it was any of my fault that you drank as you did, Master or no Master. I'm even surprised that you didn't end up throwing up everywhere.

About the handcuffs, I got my sources. Interested in pink, fluffy mittens? It could be a nice Christmas present for Trancy. Just mentioning.

Michaelis.


	37. Bondage

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Michaelis,

You, of all people, should know that fluffy things does not turn me on. After all of our _beautiful _conversations, you should have noticed that I'm more into bondage... Are you into bondage? Or is perhaps your master into that sort of things?

_A very hopeful,_

Claude


	38. Information

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

_Faustus,_

That was a bit too much information for my taste.

_Leave me alone,_

Michaelis.


	39. Bulbaiko

******A/N: Happy New Year everyone! **

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Come on, don't tell me you don't know about your master's secret fetishes! My Master told me that your precious, innocent master likes to put on long, frilly dresses and dance around in your mansion, imagining that he's dancing with some stupid sex god named Bulbaiko.

Claude


	40. Fetishes

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Of course, that's no secret. For me, at least. Although YOUR fetishes is something I want to step away from. Please refrain from sharing them with me. Now go and have fun with Bulbaiko, I got dinner to make.

Sebastian


	41. Sex Saint

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

You're probably jealous that Bulbaiko doesn't wish to make you his saint, right? You want to be a sex saint, don't you? Hmf, admit it.

Claude


	42. STAHP

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Stahp. Srsly. Guise. Stahp. Srsly. Stahp.

Sebastian.


	43. Making Love

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Let me tell you a secret. My Master is planning on making love to your master, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

HA!

Claude


	44. Keeping him out

******A/N: You guys are honestly awesome. o_o**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Actually, there is a lot that I can do, you know. Like something as easy as keeping him out.

No more Christmas parties for you,

Sebastian.


	45. Distracting you

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

You won't be able to keep him out, since I will come with him to keep you distracted. Whoops. I shouldn't have written that. How the hell to I remove that damn sentence from this letter?!  
Ah, fuck it.

Claude


	46. Ink

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

That's why ink is quite neat, yes? Mind your language.

Sebastian.


	47. HE'S MINE

******A/N: We're alive, everyone! I'm sorry for the slow update, but look at the bright side, we haven't stopped writing this. Yet. ^^**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian

Shut up, you little thief. You know, that Ciel should be mine! MINE! I WILL TAKE HIM BACK AS FAST AS I CAN, SO THAT YOU WON'T HAVE HIS SOUL!

Claude


	48. Still mine

******A/N: Uhuh, we've been slacking off for too long.. Sowwie. Since we obviously didn't catch up with the days, we'll update 3 chapters today!**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Have fun with your sex God. Don't rape any squirrels. Young Master will be safe and sound with me.

Sebastian


	49. It's bigger

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

What makes you think I would ever rape a squirrel?! I mean, is that even possible..? My penis is surely bigger than… Oh well, the boy will still be in my possession. Soon…

Claude


	50. Squirrels

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Everything with squirrels is possible with you. Now please talk with Trancy about your penis, instead of me.

Now.

Sebastian


	51. I do what I want!

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I talk about my penis to whoever I want.

Claude


	52. Cute

******A/N: Naming these chapters is starting to get really difficult, seeing as the letters only contains a few words owo**

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

That little midget thing? How cute.

Sebastian


	53. Small?

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

How do you know it's so "small" if you haven't even seen it?

Claude


	54. They're still alive

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Your squirrels didn't die of the penetration.

Sebastian


	55. Rape

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I never said that I raped them, so don't just imagine things like that! There's only one person I would love to rape.

Kekekekeke...

Claude


	56. Pedo

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

So you have got squirrels! How cute. I think pedobear would have liked it too. You do have some in common.

Pedo.

Sebastian


	57. Ciel Phantomhive

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I hope you understand that I meant your master, Ciel Phantomive. Oh, he's so rapeable.

Claude


	58. No

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

No. Pedo. No No No No No No you pedophile.

Sebastian.


	59. Wait

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Yes. Just you wait, you filthy cunt. Just you wait.

Claude


	60. Loner

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

You can't have any. No one. None. Ever. Hah, you're such a loner. HAH.

Sebastian


	61. No touching

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Did you forget that my Master is completely head over heels for me? Oh, and did I forget to tell you that the triplets loves me as well? We have fun all the time, unlike you, who has to do everything your master orders.

Remember, you are not permitted to touch.

Claude


	62. NOPE

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Claude, Claude, Claude. It's to no use, really. They couldn't dislike you more. I'm sorry to break your dreams like that, but it's true. They've tricked you quite well! Yes, yes.

Eyebrows.

Sebastian


	63. I know

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I know you love me, and you want me for yourself, but this is enough. I can't deal with your crap anymore, you asshole!

CLAUDE.


	64. Hormone bomb

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

It's that time of the month, I see. I shall send you a letter in a few weeks instead.

Poor little hormone bomb.

Sebastian.


	65. Asshole

******Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

You're such an asshole, I can't believe I'm even bothering to write to you.

I hate you!

Claude


	66. Trade

******A/N: God, I love your reviews, they are hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Stop being such a girl. If you are going to, trade your penis for some boobs.

Love you too.

Sebastian


	67. HAPPY

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

SEBASTIAN

YOU LOVE ME? OMG, I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH!

ASDFGHJKL

CLAUDE


	68. Alois

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Alois, is that you. Stop it.

Sebastian Michaelis


	69. Fuck you

**A/N: Chapter 69... kekekekekkekeke**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Fuck you, I don't really like you anyway.

Alois Trancy


	70. Shot

**A/N: Timeskip chapter! This is two weeks later, or something cx**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Faustus,

Your squirrel smelt, so I shot it. :D Pluto dug it down in our garden, please get it.

Sebastian.~


	71. It will haunt you

**A/N: Timeskip chapter! This is two weeks later, or something cx**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

How dare you kill my precious squirrel? It will surely haunt you for the rest of your miserable life!

Claude


	72. Animals

**A/N: Oh, Inujuju712, we love you too~**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Please get it as soon as possible. It has started to attract animals.

Sebastian


	73. Just you wait

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I will come, and when I do, your mansion will be filled with the stench of your failed demon blood.

Just you wait.

Claude


	74. It was a badger

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

You finally took that animal. Even though it wasn't your squirrel, but a dead badger. You really saved me from getting my gloves full of dirt. Why thank you.

Sebastian.

P.S. The dead squirrel is in your bottom drawer.


	75. I hate you

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I hate you. So much. The next time I see you, I swear I'm going to kill you.

Claude


	76. Good luck

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Good luck with that, you'll need it. Really.

Lots of Love,

Sebastian.


	77. You're so mean!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Why are you so mean to me? When we met yesterday, you didn't even greet me with a smile!

Claude


	78. You're my nemesis

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Why would I? You're like my nemesis or something along those lines. Not to mention, you were quite inappropriate yesterday.

Sebastian


	79. I was not inappropriate

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

How the hell was I inappropriate? I was just winking at you, what's wrong with that?

Claude


	80. Be thankful

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

You stroked my back several times. Which was too many times. Be thankful that I wasn't permitted to fight you. Or slap you.

Sebastian


	81. I didn't rape you

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Well, it's not like I raped you or anything.

Claude


	82. You're nothing

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Like you could have done it! You know that you are no deal for me. Sorry for bringing your hopes up. Ha-ha.

Sebastian


	83. Wanna see?

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Oh yeah? Wanna see if I can?

Claude


	84. No thank you

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Rather not. My schedule is too busy with more _important _things than you.

Sebastian


	85. Coward!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Hah, I bet you're just saying that because you are too scared to do it! Coward!

Claude


	86. I'm no pedophile

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Like I said. I got no time for little girls. Unlike a certain someone, I'm not a pedophile.

Sebastian


	87. No Pedo

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Why are you calling me a pedophile? I haven't even got hold of your master yet.

Claude


	88. Kids

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Ahem. Forgot about those kids in the woods that day? And your master?

Sebastian


	89. I WAS DRUNK

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

SEBASTIAN,

IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I WAS DRUNK!

Claude


	90. Invalid

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Your argument is invalid.

Sebastian


	91. Stalker!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

How do you even know about that?!

Claude


	92. I need ink

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

I've got friends! Stop wasting paper and send me a new bottle of ink. I'm running out.

Sebastian


	93. Your master is mine!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I have your master now! Smart of you to leave him in a box.

LOL.

Claude


	94. Die

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Thank you for sending more ink, and I hate you.

Go and die.

Sebastian


	95. Your Master

**A/N: LOOK, WE'RE ALIVE! Sorry for the delay, if you're reading any of my (Aliac) other fanfics, you can see that I've been kind of late at updating lately, but I'll let you know that I'm not planning on quitting any of these just yet. Also, since it's been so long since the last update for this story, there shall be a mass upload~!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

Haha, nope! Your little master is all mine now. Kehehe.

Did I mention how rapeable he looks while sleeping~?

Claude


	96. He's still mine

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

You mad? I got Young Master, and there's nothing you can do about that, sucker.

Sebastian


	97. Sad

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I got him once, so I can do it again. My Master is quite sad that he left so early, though...

Claude


	98. Letters

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

No wonder, I've seen their letters. Eww. I shall say no more.

Sebastian


	99. Letters!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

LETTERS?! What kind of letters?!

Claude


	100. No one likes you

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Told you no one liked you. And it was _those_ kind of letters.

Sebastian.


	101. Let me see!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I demand you to send me one of those letters! I need to see this!

Claude


	102. Masturbate

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Need something to masturbate to? Watch some squirrels.

Sebastian


	103. Serious

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I'm serious, you little bitch!

Claude


	104. Books

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Check your mail - or, Trancy's mail, to say it like that. Those letters could have been good books.

Sebastian


	105. Cybersex

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

I think my brain broke. They're doing cybersex over letters? Gross!

Claude


	106. Shooting squirrels

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Quite disturbing indeed. It makes no difference, though. I'm still going to shoot your squirrels. There's another one in your mail.

Sebastian


	107. WHY

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

SEBASTIAN

YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

CLAUDE


	108. It's fun

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Claude,

Simply because it's fun. You got no idea.

Sebastian.


	109. I killed a cat!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Sebastian,

And for that reason, I killed one of your precious kitties. You'll find it in your fridge.

Claude


	110. It's on

**A/N: Your reviews are killing me inside. In a good way. Seriously, I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Faustus,

Oh, it's on bitch.

Michaelis


	111. Pwned

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but as it is summer vacation, I'm quite busy. Don't worry, though, this fanfic is far from over! :D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and we got the idea for this fanfic from Secret Desires Of Bocchan by TheLightBulbPokemon.**

* * *

Michaelis

Going back to surnames, huh? I just fucking pwned you!

Faustus


End file.
